Glass sheets are component in products such as architectural and automotive windows, liquid crystal display (LCD) modules, and photovoltaic (PV) panels. For these applications, a glass sheet is typically cut to size, and then resulting sharp edges of the glass sheet are beveled by grinding and polishing. Cutting, edge machining, and other processing steps can introduce initial flaws, such as chips or cracks, at surfaces and edges of the glass sheet. Strength imperfections can originate from the initial flaws when the glass sheet is subject to tensile stress. Accordingly, initial flaws can compromise the strength of the glass sheet.